


The Queen's Fairytale

by dracarysdaenerys



Series: A Song of Ice, Fire and Oneshots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, part books part TV series, will be fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/dracarysdaenerys
Summary: The Queen has had a long and tough history. This is her story.





	The Queen's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you for reading this fic. I just wanted you to know that I tried to tell the story from the books, but more often than anticipated, I quoted s8. My apologies.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had hair as white as snow and eyes as purple as amethysts. She was the beautiful young sister of the rightful king. There was one problem. Her brother didn’t have the throne. He hated that. He wanted that throne more than anything in the world. He wanted it so bad, he sold his sister off to a great leader of a great army. He thought he would get the army he needed to get his throne. But he never got his army. He was angry, terribly angry at the great leader. He was so angry, he went mad. He was mad for power, yet powerless. And he never got it. Because mad men without power don’t survive for a long time. 

That left his sister. She was married to a great leader of a great army, and pregnant with his son. She loved him, and he loved her. He promised he would give her the throne her brother wanted so bad. He tried to give it to her. They travelled to cross the sea, but he was wounded in a fight. He was treated but did not listen to the healer. He died because of it. The princess was devastated. She cried and cried for her husband. But he was dead, and she couldn’t save him. 

She had not had the chance to burn her husband’s body or her son came into the world. But he didn’t survive. That night, she burned both her sun and her husband. In return, she got three dragons from dragon eggs that were gifted to her on her wedding. It was a miracle. Her followers, the remains of the great army, crowned her their Queen. 

The Queen was lost. She had three small dragons and a small, weak army. They had little food and no place to go. They tried to find a city. They found one, but the leaders of this city only tried to take her dragons. She fled with her people. The Queen went to another city. This time, the city had a great slave army and the Queen wanted to free the slave army. She went to the Master and tried to buy the army. In return, the Master wanted one of her dragons. She gave him her biggest dragon, and the dragon burned the Master and his city. She freed the slave army and it followed her. The Queen went on and conquered many more slave cities, freed the slaves and they all followed her. She was the Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. The Queen came to one of the last remaining slave cities. The Queen knew this city had the worst masters, so she conquered that one too. 

The free citizens of the city did not agree with the Queen and wanted to keep their city and customs for themselves. The slaves wanted the Queen to free them and defeat the free oppressors. The slaves were with a lot more than the free citizens and rebelled. They defeated their oppressors and by the time the Queen had arrived, the city was ready for her. She ruled the city justly, but the remaining free citizens were not happy with the Queen and they started murdering random people. To stop this, she married one of the most important free citizens. He was one of the few free people who agreed with her. The Queen had her suspicions that he was one of the leaders, but she couldn’t prove that that was actually true. Her husband convinced her to re-open the old fighting pits, in which slaves had fought each other to the death. Now, they were still fighting each other to the death, but if they won, they got paid in money and they had a choice whether or not they wanted to fight. The opening of the fighting fits was a big deal and a reason for a big party. The Queen did not like watching the fighting, it was men (and women) butchering each other to amuse others. She did not see why it so amusing. Then suddenly, the terrorists attacked. They slaughtered many guests and many soldiers and tried to kill the Queen. With all this slaughtering, a smell of blood could be smelled all over the city. One dragon smelled this blood and came to see what was happening. He soared over the arena and landed in the middle. The Queen ran to her dragon and he burned down everyone who tried to attack her. She climbed on her dragon’s back and they took off. Her beloved dragon took her to a place in the middle of a huge land only consisting off tall grass. Her people missed her. They did not know where she was, and the searching parties did not find anything.

Meanwhile, the conquered cities had risen again, and the masters had assembled an army. An army of sell swords and traitors. They attacked the Queen’s city to re-take the city and re-instate slavery. The Queen’s knights gathered her commanders and ordered them to prepare the city for defence. They protected the city with the help of the Queen’s two other dragons. The battle for the Queen’s city was won by the Queen’s knights and they were hailed by the people of her city, freed slaves and other citizens alike. But the Queen was not there.

She had been found by the people of her first husband, whose culture was based on horses. They took her, not knowing she had been the wife of one of their leaders. When they found out, she was respected, but tradition required widows to live out their lives in the city of their people and serve them as advisors. She was taken, but she managed to escape with her dragon. She came back to the city with an army four times the size her husband’s was. She had managed to convince the leaders to come with her. Unfortunately, she could not avoid killing a couple of uncooperative leaders, but it did help with convincing the other leaders.  
She found her city half destroyed, but her knights ruled it for her. Her King had been killed in the attack, but she did not mind it too much. Her knights were respected and honoured in the city, but all were happy that their Queen was back. Her dragons were feared, but they knew that as long as she was around, they would not attack the city. The citizens did not agree with the foreign army in their city. The army had attacked their city many times before but did not succeed as the army could easily be bought off with many horses. There were riots and fights, but all were put down quickly by the army of former slaves. 

The Queen decided that it had been enough for her city and decided to go to her homeland. She had a couple of problems. First of all, she did not have a fleet to take her home. Secondly, when she was gone, who would rule the city. While she was thinking about all this, a huge fleet sailed into the bay. She looked at the sails but did not recognize the coat of arms on them. When the commanders of the fleet came to her, she let them in. She was in her throne room when they arrived. They bowed for her and offered her their fleet. The Queen did not trust them, because they offered their whole fleet to her, a foreign queen they had never met. She asked them what they wanted in return. They wanted their home back. It was taken from them by their evil uncle. The Queen agreed to return them their home if she could use the fleet to get her armies to her rightful throne. They swore her their loyalty and they started preparing.

Shortly after, they were ready to go to the Queen’s homeland. They sailed out and after a couple of weeks, they arrived at a small island close to her homeland. It was the lace the Queen was born. Her mother had died while birthing her and her brother fled with her from the armies that stole their throne. Her brother had spoken of those armies as criminals and traitors. Over time, she learned that those armies had had a good reason to take their throne. Their father had been mad, he had burned people alive for fun. He had wanted to transform into a dragon by blowing up all of the capital, but the city had been taken before he had gotten the chance.  
The Queen was not her father and she was ready to proof that to the people of her homeland. She stayed at her island for a couple of weeks, planning for her conquest. In that time, a man visited. He was from the northern part of her homeland, also known as simply the north. The man from the north was no regular northern man. He was their King. The northern King wanted a special sort of stone which apparently could kill ice demons and was mainly found on her island. She agreed to let him take it, but the northern King also told the Queen that her dragons could kill the zombies these ice demons created. She thought his whole story was strange and unlikely to be true, but then again, she had hatched dragons. The Queen did not mind going north to save her homeland from an invasion by ice demons, but she did want the northern King to swear loyalty to her and go back to be a Lord of the north. He did not want to this, because it meant he would have to act without consent from his family and lords. He tried to find a way to get her to come without him bending the knee, but he was having an awfully tough time doing so. He eventually ran out of time because his family started to get a bit worried and they had all the special stone they could take with them. They left for the north and the Queen’s plans started. She had to take the throne from the woman who was married to the king who took her father’s place. In order to that, she had to take down the supporters of the false queen. First, she sent her former slaves to deal with the false queen’s family who didn’t live in the capital. Second, she gained more allies, who were to deal with the false queen’s army spread across various parts of the land. She would join her allies with her dragons and the horse people. The Queen was confident that her plans would succeed. 

Unfortunately, the army of former slaves were outnumbered in the fight against the false queen’s soldiers. They won, but with terrible losses. The army had lost almost half its soldiers and all they could do now is appoint a trusted leader in the castle. The rest of the army would go to help their Queen in the field.  
The Queen fought against the false queen’s brother, the one who had killed her father, and his commanders, and killed them in the field. She fought valiantly and nobly on the back of her dragon. She felt like she could conquer the world, and she did. Soon enough, she had defeated all of the false queen’s army in the field. All that rested was conquering the throne. She flew back to her island, where her most trusted advisors remained. She made plans with them and she was ready for her final conquest. 

Then, unexpectedly, new came from the capital. The false queen had somehow scrambled another army together. She had united her own few soldiers that remained, and she had rented an army from a foreign land. They were strong and the Queen wouldn’t’ve had a chance without her dragons. She was happy she had them. They once again made plans for her conquest and they went to the capital. She burned the foreign army and she went to the false queen’s castle. She entered the castle easily, although it was protected by soldiers, who were slain by her own. Her advisors led her to the throne room, where the false queen sat upon the throne. Her soldiers charged the false queen, but she didn’t move. When the Queen came closer, she saw the vile woman on the throne was dead. She ordered her soldiers to take her off the throne and take the body to a doctor to be investigated. 

She walked to the throne, her throne. She touched the armrest of the throne made of swords. She stepped up and turned around. She looked at her advisors, who kneeled before her. She sat down and asked her advisors to stand. She was now The Queen of her kingdom, with no enemy but the enemy to the north.

Weeks later, a message from the north arrived. It said that the ice demons had come and the only way she could rescue her kingdom, was by fighting them. The Queen didn’t know what to think of this message. One of her advisors knew the northern family who ruled, and he told his Queen that they wouldn’t lie about such a life-threatening enemy. She answered with a letter saying that she would not fight in the north, but if the zombie army could not be stopped, she would happily invite the survivors in her city and fight alongside them. 

She did not get a response by letter, but two weeks later, the survivors were standing in front of the gate of the capital. They had ridden hard. With the survivors were the King who came to her island and his two sisters. One looked like she was a beauty once, but the Queen suspected that when they ran, she had had no time to clean up, so she looked awfully dirty. They other was also beautiful, but in a completely unique way. She was a fighter; she was strong and fierce, yet small of posture. She looked like she didn’t need to be scared of anything, but she definitely looked scared in that moment. They all kneeled before the Queen, as they had no choice if they wanted to survive. 

The Queen and her advisors had had a council earlier. They had discussed what they were to do about the problem of the ice demons. She had thought that her dragons would be enough against the demons, but the northerners told her they weren’t sure. They would need massive armies to defeat these ice demons. Luckily, the Queen had those. Her horse people and the former slave army were both bigger than any other and combined almost unstoppable. 

They stayed in the capital for days until the ice demons arrived at the gates. The Queen tried to evacuate the city and send as many people as possible to the other side of the sea, where there were no ice demons and many would be save. Other were send to the most southern part of the land, where the ice demons would come last. Many other nobles came to the capital and half of them left soon after. The men that were willing and able to fight, stayed in the capital. The northern nobles stayed in the capital to help the Queen with the defence of the city, as they had fought them before. The northern king and his family had grown close to the Queen. The former king himself was now a trusted advisor, and his two sisters helped a lot with both the people and the defence. The Queen was very happy they bend the knee, even though they had little choice. Her advisors prepared the city, her people were evacuating and the soldiers were ready to fight.

Then, the ice demons showed up. It was the middle of the night, and it was hard to see. Luckily, the city was armed well with fire. They had three dragons, and the city was divided into different circles around the castle. Every circle was separated by a wall of firewood, which could be lit up when the zombies came. The only thing proved to be effective against the zombies was a special metal of which the method was lost. There were only a few blades of that metal. Most noble houses had a sword of some kind, and most of them had been collected in the capital. Those who chose to fight, could keep the weapon. Those who chose to flee, were asked to leave them. The former king had a sword and his sister a dagger. 

This dagger had a terrible story. Their other brother, one of the three dead ones, had almost been murdered by the dagger after he was thrown out of a window. They had found the dagger again and it had been given to the younger sister. Their brother had been killed when the ice demons attacked their home. 

Apart from the special metal, the special stone worked against the zombies. Regular sword would cut through, but the zombie would keep moving. With the stone, the zombies turned to dust. Many, many weapons were forged of this stone, which somehow could be melted. No one exactly understood it, but nobody cared enough to find out. Every single fighter in the city was armed with a stone weapon. Most were axes or daggers, because swords took too much stone. 

The armies of the Queen stood in front of the gates. Her horse people were ready for a charge and her former slaves stood in tight squares in front of the walls. Behind them were big catapults, ready to fire fireballs onto the zombie army. All of them were outside the big ring of wood and special stone spikes, ready to be set on fire. They weren’t planning to set it on fire until the zombie armies were close enough. On the walls were archers, with many arrows and fire. On this wall, the northern king and his youngest sister waited with most of their fighters. The whole city was filled soldiers ready to fight. Their lords were with them, to command and lead them. They were to light the wooden walls if the ice demons breached one of the walls in front. Closest to the sea was the big castle. It stood on a big cliff and it had never been invaded before. The Queen was in the castle, waiting with her dragons to attack. The people who they had failed to get out of the city were there too, only they were in the lower parts of the castle. With the Queen were her advisors without fighting skills and the oldest sister from the north. She had wanted to be with her siblings, but they had convinced her it was safer in the castle. 

The battle began by the horse people riding to the army. They could not see them very well, but many had a fire with them, so they could kill zombies with fire. They usually wielded curved swords, but they were made of regular metal, and could not kill zombies. Some had instead taken stone daggers, others had enhanced their swords with stone. Whatever they did with their weapons, every single one of them was useful and every single on of them rode into battle bravely.  
When the horse people attacked, the Queen could see the lights slowly fade away, until there were no more. Only a couple of dozen returned on foot. The others were all dead, and possibly revived by the ice demons. 

Once the surviving horse people were back, the northerners gave the command to light up the catapults and fire them. After they did, the whole zombie army came towards the city. They could not see them coming because of the snowstorm, but they most definitely could hear them. Still, the whole army was surprised when the appeared. The former slave held them off bravely, supported by many soldiers defending their home and the archers shooting from the walls. Yet, it wasn’t long before they had light the wooden spikes. A soldier waved with a torch, and one of the Queen’s dragons came flying to put on the spikes. They had protected one place, so the soldiers could still fall back when the fire was lighted. Once everyone was behind the fire, they removed the protection, so the whole city was surrounded by fire. All soldiers prepared for more battle. They re-stacked their arrows and if necessary, they picked up new weapons from the forges.  
The zombies were initially quite taken back by the fire and the spikes, but they soon found a solution. First, the zombies just died falling over the fire. But soon enough, there were enough bodies over the fire that more zombies could cross without dying. They attacked the walls, and while the archers did everything they could, the zombies still got up the walls. The northern siblings fought bravely and they killed many, many soldiers. 

Above them, three dragons flew around the sky with the Queen, burning as many zombies as possible. They fought, and they fought. They didn’t stop, unless they got a second to breathe. As the battle progressed, they all retreated further and further into the city, until they were in the castle. All they had to do was protect the castle. A couple of men had lived in the castle for years, so they knew most exits. They had already closed up all entrances except for the maijn gate. Through that door, most fleeing soldiers came. After all soldiers had entered the castle, they also locked the gate, so it would be very hard to enter the castle. 

The zombies, or rather, the ice demons, did manage to get in with their icemagic. After a long and hard fight, losing many, many soldiers, lords, other trusted people and even one of the Queen’s dragons, the King of the ice demons was killed by the youngest northern sister with the dagger that almost killed her brother. No one present remembered how she killed him, but when she killed him, all zombies and the other ice demons died. The zombies throughout the city just became dust suddenly. The other ice demons splashed into millions of little pieces. 

It took a long while to clean up after the mess the ice demons left, but in the end, the Queen was on her throne, with to the north an independent kingdom re-instated with the older sister at its head. Her brother stayed south with the Queen as a form of ransom. The younger sister was somewhere in the realm, wandering around. 

The Queen looked around her throne room. People were kneeling before her and she stood up. A herald yelled her name aound the room. The healer walked in. He was holding a crown. He walked towards the Queen. She bowed her head. He stood next to her and placed the crown on her head.

“All hail, Queen Daenerys the Good!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Again, thanks for reading this fic. I suck at writing battles and that stuff, but I gave it a shot. I promise, this will be undertaking heavy editing, so I don't know how much will be the same after. 
> 
> Another thing: should I do this for more characters? I sort of want to, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Anyways, see you later!


End file.
